Prince Damn Charming
by iepidemic
Summary: You're writing a book report when Jeff tries to persuade you to take a break... but not just any break.  ; Fluff/smut. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


You sat in the tour bus in the James Madison University parking lot, enjoying the bit of peace that you needed for the moment. But then as if on cue, the four Whose Live guys came piling in, laughing and smelling vaguely of sweat and alcohol. "Hey boys, how did it go?" Ryan collapsed on the couch as Greg handed him a beer. "Exhausting. Harrisonburg has extremely… enthusiastic fans." Jeff laughed. "Yeah, Chip nearly got raped by a woman in the audience.

Chip rolled his eyes but chuckled. "It went well. What are you working on?" You groaned. "AP Lit homework." Jeff scrunched up his face and sat across from you. "Gross. You should… not do that," he said. "Will you be joining us at the Waffle House my darling?" Greg asked as he lit up another cigarette. "Don't think so, I need to finish this essay," you sighed regretfully.

"I remember those days," Ryan reminisced. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "Please, the only time you've ever set foot in a college in your life is for these shows," Jeff pointed out. Ryan merely shrugged and finished his drink. "We'll be back later," he told you as he stood up, noticing the restaurant now approaching. "Feel free to come in with us if you finish, okay?" Chip smiled at you and followed Ryan and Greg out. "I'll catch up," Jeff hollered after them.

He moved next to you at the table and kissed you sweetly. "So what's all this?" Jeff shifted around your papers and books. "The workings of an English paper on The Great Gatsby," you answered, snatching away the novel. "Wasn't that just about love affairs and heavy drinking? Because that sounds like my sort of story," he grinned. You giggled and melted into his secure embrace. "There's supposedly some deeper meaning that I need to write a 5 page paper about how it can be applied today. Why aren't you with the guys?"

"It's not fair to leave you all alone again, having the fun sucked out of books." Jeff kissed the top of your head and you rested against his shoulder. "Besides, you've been doing this for a while… why don't you take a break?" You looked up, seeing him with that ever-so sly but flirtatious face that you couldn't resist. "I really need to do this. I can't, I'm sorry."

Jeff stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine." He went to the back and rummaged around until he found what he wanted. You glanced over to see him lying on the couch, magazine in hand. "Playboy? Really?" You said with raised eyebrows. "See, I have to apply the things that I read in here to real life. 'Pulling the girl's hair during sex can-'" Rolling your eyes, you cut him off. "Won't the guys be back soon?" Jeff slowly put what he was reading down and propped himself up. "Does this mean you'll take a break? And no; Greg's high as fuck, so he'll be there a while."

You bit the inside of your cheek and stood up, walking toward Jeff. "C'mere," he murmured as he sat upright, arms beckoning for you. You straddled his lap and pressed your forehead against his, loving the feel of his hands down your sides and slipping into the back of your jeans. "You're turning me into such a bad student," you muttered, running your fingers through his unexpectedly soft black hair. "Well I've always had a thing for sexy delinquents like you," Jeff teased quietly in your ear with a slight nibble. "In a way you're doing your homework. The Great Gatsby was filled with love and lust."

He lifted up your face and kissed you deep, pulling you in close and wrapping his arms around you. You eagerly returned it, letting his tongue slide into your mouth and swirl around with yours. You tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth as his hips moved beneath you, eliciting a growl of desire. Responding appropriately, you licked down his neck and bit down. He moaned quietly and ran his hands up your shirt. He grabbed your breasts and brought you back into a deep, rough kiss. It was your turn to melt, now almost purring into his mouth; nothing else existed but him.

"Jeff, we got kicked out, Greg- oh." Neither one of you noticed Chip walk in. "Chip, what's the problem?" Greg peered into the bus and laughed under his breath. "If this is what reading a fucking book does, I need to get to a library." Chip ushered the others away. "There's a diner around the corner. We'll walk." Despite the protested groans, he let you two be.

You pulled away from him for a moment. "Did you hear someone?" Jeff looked around. "No. Does it matter?" he replied carelessly. "Oh, nice," you scoffed. "What I meant was that I just wanna spend as much time as I can with my beautiful girlfriend." You tried not to smile at that, but failed. "Why do you have to be so damn charming?" Jeff held up a hand in salute. "Prince Damn Charming, at your service, my dear princess." And with that, you let Jeff envelop you with his arms and knew that no one else in the world mattered at all.


End file.
